iAm Write
by Len Bon
Summary: What happens when there is nothing but letters to fill the void of the third friend in the trio who is currently across the pond? Will friendships grow stronger and feelings be found?
1. 24th August

_Welcome to my newest fanfiction… for iCarly. :) Take a look at it and let me know what you think? Please don't judge me too harshly?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly and if I did then the 'featured/special' episodes would actually last an hour, like fans hope and expect…_

* * *

**Bridge Hallow  
Western Road  
Rayeligh  
Essex  
SS6 2KL****  
England**

* * *

**Yo, Freddork!**

So… Awkward…

It has been pleasant recently – what with you not being here! Actually, that is a lie… However, tell ANYBODY that I miss your nubbish tendencies and I will travel to England just to kick your butt. Hard! Do you want to risk it? On second thoughts, maybe me knocking the chiz out of you will improve that horrendous face of yours! Only joking… kinda ;)

So, I bet that right now your pants (or should I say trousers like the whacked up English?) are wet. Why? Because you've probably wet yourself, with excitement. I, Sam Puckett, am actually writing to you, like I promised – you didn't even need to bet with me about it! Feel special, dipwad.

Erm… Carly also says she was gonna say "Hi" at the end of this letter too. I think? I was eating at the time so wasn't paying any attention. But yeh… It may just be in the same envelope, save money and chiz. Let's face it; she's paying for the delivery, not me.

Anyway, common courtesy dictates that I should actually ask you something. For the first time ever: How are you? That was jank. I'm never asking you that ever again, it was worse than a shirtless Gibby. Who btw, hasn't put his shirt on yet (something about respect for your memory? Like I hear what nubs say!). As if I really care if you're ok anyway. Yeh, yeh… "That's disrespectful!" I said it for you, Fredwiener!

Also, while we're on disrespect… ignore the barbeque sauce stains on the paper. Although, you should've expected it really… LOL! Awww! I'm hungry now and the new ham Carly bought is calling my name so…

See ya, loser.

**Sam x**

* * *

**Hey Freddie :)**

So, how are you? How is England? How is your crazy mother coping with so much rain?

I suppose Sam didn't even ask how you were. I tried to read the letter she wrote so that we wouldn't be bugging you with the same things… She pulled it away before I even had a chance to read the top: "Yo, Freddork!" I guess I'll apologise for her, even when you're both on different continents. Sam will be Sam, though.

Despite this, we are all missing you like Crazzzzzzyyyy! Crazier than your mother, is our missing. Spencer is sad to see you go, he keeps hugging his fencing sword, trying to remember you. Then there is Gibby. He refuses to put his shirt on – he says it is his way to remember you.

Shirtless Gibby's aside, I miss you too! It just isn't the same without you. I mean, I'm not the only one who feels it. Sam is completely missing you more. She denies it, of course, but I can tell. So whatever she says, she really wishes you weren't in England.

I do too, just to reiterate. It feels far longer than a week since we said goodbye to one another. Still, I guess me missing you is a sign that we are still friends. Just make sure you reply to my letters! Or else I will have to set Sam on you!

Well, hope you're enjoying England. And I hope to receive a letter through the post with a Queen's head stamp upon it :)

**Love from Carly xxx**

* * *

_How was it? Very different from my 90210 fanfiction? This was gonna be a one shot… now not so much LOL. Let me know what you think with reviews?_

_Also, I'll update soon… a reply from Freddie will be coming._

_AND… This is based and inspired from a Harry Potter fanfiction: A Really Long Year. And also loosely from all the Seddie, Text fictions on here :)_


	2. 30th August

_Chapter 2 :) I'm on fire, man. Tell me what you think? Did I get OOC? Did I just fail? _

_And please, I know I made major hints to Seddie. This will be a Seddie story eventually. Geez, look at my page, it is my first ship, or one of them… It does have Creddie FRIENDSHIP though. :)_

_Also, I am English…I know the area that Freddie is currently residing in ;) And just to clarify… we aren't wacked up, nor do we drive on the wrong side of the road. We're correct, everybody else wrong HAHA_

* * *

**Carly Shay and Samantha Puckett  
****Apartment 8-C  
****Bushwell Plaza  
****Seattle  
****Washington  
****U.S.A**

* * *

**To the Blonde-headed Demon,**

WOW! You actually wrote. I am impressed that you can even pick up a pen because you sure as hell didn't learn at school like the rest of us. As for wetting my pants with excitement… Nope! Sorry to disappoint. I did however pass out with shock ;) Sam Puckett able to muster up the energy to write… and not all of it was abuse, either :D

You miss me? Again, more shock I cannot believe you admitted it… I miss you too! I am tempted to tell people because I so want you to come across the pond, even if it were to beat me up. I'd kill just to catch a glimpse of you again. I miss your evil antics as much as you miss my nubbish tendencies. It's funny because even before my last night – our night! – I knew I'd miss you. My prediction came true for I truly do miss you! I guess right now you're laughing at how dorky I am to admit this. "Get some balls, Benson!" still…

Okay, now to address the most shocking part of your letter… You asked how I was! And you do give a chiz because you have never bowed to common courtesy before. I am good, when putting my missing you aside 3. England is… wet! Right now there is torrential downpour yet yesterday it was pretty sunny :) It is weird.

Another strange thing about England is the driving. They're on the wrong side of the road – and get this., you have to be 17/18 to drive! I have to wait another 7 months to be able to drive again :( You're correct; The English are WACKED up!

WOAH! Backtrack! Did I just say you're correct? Scrap that, I never actually admit it ;) Even when I am missing you this bad. Even when I can recall every detail of our night! Even when you're a 7723km away! Oh you know what, just take it. A leaving gift from me… I am admitting you're right for once. Feel special, princess Puckett. :P

Ok, with that I'm signing off this letter. I'll be writing to Carly as well then sending both to her place. You know it makes senseeee… Anyway, I'll be awaiting your reply :) Telling me how things are for you? How are you? What have you been up? How has school? Well for the bits you're awake for… How is everybody coping?

**Love, Freddie xox**

* * *

**Carly :)**

How are you? Better and less anxious once you see I'm writing back LOL And just to put your mind at rest – Sam's letter wasn't too abusive. Would we have her any other way, though? LOL

So, England is wet and rainy and weird. The house we're at is AMAZINGGG! I am not exaggerating. It has a swimming pool and 4 acres of land and 9 bedrooms. When we got here the other day my mouth dropped. This is fancier than Mercedes Lens. I feel bad just sitting down on the seats, it is crazy. However, the lady is never here – I suppose why she hired my mum – so I shouldn't really worry. I have only let Lady Margaret twice…

I guess if she is the average lady then it says a lot… I dunno, I'm starting school in two days so… Southend High School For Boys sixth form. I can only take 4 options though, wtf? I am taking Chemistry, Physics, History and English. I had no clue what to pick. What 4 options would you pick if you had to? You'll find it is more difficult than you first reckon. At least there will be girls at the place, despite what the name suggests. It is really weird, the education system in Britain. I don't like it.

I wanna come home. I miss you all so much! You as well as everybody else. I even miss seeing a random shirtless Gibby. It is jank!

Ahh! My mum is telling me to help her with the monsters now. I've got to leave it here. I'll post it on my way into Rayleigh later. Wish everybody the best from me and let me know how you are, how school is etc. Keep an eye on Sam for me? HAHA. And tell everybody I miss them. :)

Eagerly awaiting your reply,

**Freddie x**

* * *

_Was that horrible? Mildly okay? Fabulous? LOL Tell me over a __review__… I love to read them. _

_I'm already writing the next set of replies (so the next chapter basically) (Y) Tell me if I should just not bother now? In a REVIEW lol. _

_Also, if you do review, I will return everything in an email over . I really do reply to them all, unless you're anonymous. That might be a little inspiration to write a critical/praising review LOL._


	3. 5th September

_Here comes Chapter 3. Not being at school is helpful… I am writing a lot more LOL I hope you enjoy… AND REVIEW!_

* * *

**Fredward Benson  
****Bridge Hallow  
Western Road  
Rayeligh  
Essex  
SS6 2KL  
England**

* * *

**Feducini**

Dude. I wrote. Get over it. Unless you don't want me to write again. But you do because you're such a mommy's boy and miss me so much. That was all I really got from your letter. . It bored me to sleep, dude.

Actually it was quite nice to read.

Again, tell anybody and I'll hurt you. It will be worst than what I gave to Gibby the other day… It wasn't my fault… he would put his shirt back on… I asked nicely… well not really.

You know what I am going to ask nicely… Don't write about our night together! What is Carly read it by accident? I don't want her knowing. I don't want anybody knowing. Yes it was wonderful and every memory is etched in my brain etcetera etcetera… but that doesn't mean anybody else should get any ideas. So please stop bringing it up… My brain does that enough without you too.

I mean, when I say I keep remembering… I mean you know, your face looked worse that day than I'd ever seen it. Priceless? Okay, whatever! I'll admit it. I miss you. Remembering helps me to feel like you are still here… because nobody else really buys me smoothies nor do they make me sandwiches on demand like you do. Maybe I could employ Gibby to do it. Give him purpose or some chiz like that.

The again, he wouldn't match up to you, dork. He can't even drive.

Then again… neither can you HAHAHAHA! You're stuck getting lifts from your mummy until you're 17! I almost wish I could have been there to see your face drop at the idea of it. Ah well. I bet Crazy is happy, right? How is she anyway? Freaking out about British weather? Or just the British? Because as usual… I WAS RIGHTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! Take that Benson!

Also, I have a question for you, what are chavs? Carly was mentioning them when I was eating bacon… she said you're gonna be attacked by them coz you live in Essex? Wherever that is…

And dude, what a dork you are for working it how many kilometres we are away from each other. You worked it out, you nub! Yet hang on, you always refused to do my calculus homework. What the chiz is wrong with you boy?

Now I'm gonna go. I want a fatcake and Carly is out :( Why aren't you here to buy me one? She does have some chilli in her fridge so I'm gonna get there. See ya sucker. And don't get to nubby when you're away.

**Sam xx**

p.s. Carly said I had to ask you how you are. Why would she torture me like that? So here goes… How are you now? BLEH! Also, she has told me to tell you that I miss you…. She refused to give me Chilli until she read it. You're lucky you guys are friends.

* * *

**Freddie :)**

How are you? How is England?

You are correct, I was so much less anxious when I heard from you! I had been really worried that you'd been attacked by chavs or somethingggg! Have you actually seen any chavs out there? I hear that they are just like hobos except with knives and homes! Weird, are the British.

I guess their weather matches them. But omg! A swimming pool? Why couldn't Spencer have been asked to nanny the children of some rich lady? Oh wait that is right, only my father is crazy enough to trust Spencer with children! He still won't stop hugging his fencing sword, you know. It is kinda creeping me out now.

How was your first few days at school? It was crazy at Ridgeway without you but… guess what! I'm now a cheerleader. They held auditions and I went for it. I guess I'm peppy enough for it. Sam was angry but she came around with bacon. As for 4 subjects… I dn't know. English? French? Politic and Government? And… Social Sciences? That was hard… How'd you do it?

I gotta go now… Spencer has spilt syrup in his hair again and I gotta wash it out.

I await your reply.

**Love from Carly x**

* * *

_What did you all think? Seeing any changes in letter size? Also, it was quite fun major hinting. I think we can all see that I ship Seddie at this point HAHA._

_As for the next chapter… I've already started writing it :D I've also planned out how many chapters there will be overall and how I shall end it (Y) Look forward to 14 chapters (Y) overall…_

_Well, give me a review to tell me if you like it, hate it, are indifferent towards it :D I do enjoy reading reviews and I happen to reply to every review – just as the people who have already reviewed. Also, feel free to review more than once. Every chapter if you so desire? _

_Oh btw… I forgot last chapter…_

* * *

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own iCarly and if I did I would not be writing fanfiction for it atm._


	4. 11th September

_It has taken FORAGES for me to get this out. Apologies people. I don't even know why. I think I just couldn't be bothered, to be truthful. :S Not good. It is here now, though. Don't forget to R&R

* * *

_

**Carly & Spencer Shay and Samantha Puckett  
Apartment 8-C  
Bushwell Plaza  
Seattle  
Washington  
U.S.A

* * *

**

**Sam :)**

I'm over it. I was just really happy that you had written, not that I'd ever really doubted you, honest 3 I just... it was exciting to have contact with you, even if it was just through a letter. It somehow felt like you cared. Which, for the record, I know you do, despite all your protests HAHA

Also, I'm glad you liked my letter. I meant EVERY single words. From how much I miss you to the whacked up English ;) But... I want to write about our night together. I want to tell you how much I remember it all. Carly wouldn't read your letters, and so I am actually going against your wishes for once. I'm NOT going to stop mentioning it because it helped define our whole relationship. Before we were just 'frenemies'. Now, we are SO much more. Even with all your denial.

Actually, going by your letter, you aren't in denial. You remember every detail too. So I'm not the only one – the only one grasping onto that one memory. I recall your smooth, pale skin against the dark blue of my bedspread. How you laughed out of nervousness before kicking my shin because I wasn't being quick enough. How we lay in silence afterwards, which was literally a first for you (apart from our first kiss).

God, Sam! I miss you SO much. I want to just get on a plane and fly home, to you! Why did it have to take something like this for me to realise how much I care for you? It isn't fair! I want to be there to buy you smoothies and drive you all over the shop. Oh my god! Did I just write that? Because I must be delusional to want to do that for you. Remove that from your memory? It is gonna come back and haunt me, for sure.

Seriously, I hate it here! I had school and it just sucked. School uniforms are not cool, especially in green. My mum cooed over me for a little bit but then went to look after the kids. Then I had to get the bus - THE BUS! - to the school. It wouldn't have been so bad except it was at 7.00am! You'd never be able to do that, not even with a bet in place. Anyway, all the English have really weird accents that made it really hard to understand in classes. I was really close to falling asleep in physics too; you've rubbed off on me (in more than one way ;D).

As for the weather... Don't get me started. It has already rained, a lot. WTF?

Sam, save me from this! Can't you break onto a plan or some chiz and then come over here. Just for night? I miss you so much and writing this is make me all wistful. It isn't fair. I'd buy you all the fat cakes in the world if you do. Even if, strictly speaking, they don't sell fat cakes over here. In fact, they have very little fast food. My mum was happy :/ and I just realised, I'm not selling this case very well.

I have a tonne of homework to do now, not that you care... But yeh. Write back soon, I am eagerly awaiting your reply :)

**Love you lots, Fredlumps xxx :3  
**

P.s. I am missing you; in case you hadn't figured it out. What about you? Not failing too many classes and being in detention too much? Pining for me? And, how do you really feel about Carly being a cheerleader?

* * *

**Carlotta**

I am good, and England is, kinda... How are you? And how is marvellous Seattle? Sam never tells me anything like that so, you are my informant. :)

And CHEERLEADING? I mean, don't get me wrong, you are a very peppy person, but I did not see that coming. I thought you hated the cheerleaders, they made you feel bad? Then again, I suppose you fit in well with them, right? Do you sit on their table at lunch?

And, chavs haven't attacked me. I haven't seen many, tbh. Probably because I go to a Grammar school, you have to be smart to get it? I don't know... I can assure you that I have not been stabbed though :)

School was horrible. I don't really have time to go into details right now. I have a tonne of homework, weighing me and my desk down. I have only been there a week(?) but it feels as though they are giving me 4 years worth. Crazy stuff.

With that, I have to be going. The 2 essays aren't going write themselves, are they? Both letters are in this again, however, Sam's is in a separate envelope, as is yours. Inside this envelope, of course. I thought it would be good, so that neither gets the other's letter. I am smart like that ;)

**Freddie x**

P.s. There is also a letter for Spencer.

* * *

**Spencer :D**

Put down the sabre! Dude, I'm coming back at Christmas, so you'll see me then. Also, I'm not gone forever, just the next coupla years. I'll write regularly! :)

But yeh, you've always given me advice and help, so that is my help. Stop hugging the sabre, it isn't going to help or bring me back – you have my mum to thank for that ;)

**Freddie :P

* * *

**

_How was that? Worth my years of absence? I hope so, because I feel dreadful for taking so long..._

_Review, yeh?Tell me if you agree that Freddie was slightly out of character with Sam's letter. I feel as though he would change a little though :S I dunno, maybe I am way wrong there. Let me know? Was it horrendously so, or not? I need your guidance, guys. Let me know? _

_Also,_

_Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, and if I did then there would be more Cibby hintsssss :)_


	5. 18th September

_There we go. Chaper 5. Sorry this is taking a little while to get the updates in. Review, though!

* * *

_

**Fredward Benson  
Bridge Hallow  
Western Road  
Rayeligh  
Essex  
SS6 2KL  
England

* * *

**

**Fredpuss :3**

Nub, I don't care. You just happen to always be there at the right time. It is all through convenience, so don't think otherwise. Cut it out. I know you're thinking otherwise, right now ¬_¬ Don't be under any delusions, despite everything?

Oh you know what, think it. I am past denying, especially at this point. I think I could've gotten away with it and never told you I care if you hadn't said those words. Why'd you have to make things so complicated before you left? It isn't fair! You left it until the night before you left to tell me, and then we spent the night together and then you're gone :( Fredward Benson, I always thought you were a NICE guy! I guess not! You're such a LOSER!

And I guess you can write about our night... It isn't as if Carly is ever around to read them anyway... with your last letter, she didn't even get home until 9 and then put it aside for the next day! How jank is that... Carly will NEVER love you. Unlike me?

You've made me such a sissy, dipwad! I mean, I actually had been anticipating your letter. When does Sam Puckett ever have the energy or the care to actually anticipate something so nerdy? You've rubbed off on me too ;)

And dude! I am silent more often than you think... like when I sleep. AND DON'T YOU DARE SAY I SNORE! Plus, can you really blame me for being silent afterwards? What could I say? "Nice work!" I can't say that for what we had just done. I mean, it was... it was... it was so... amazing and so anything I'd've said would've tarnished the whole thing.

Geez, burn this after you've read it, please? I don't want this letter being put to my name!

Although, while I'm being a real dork and imitating you... I miss you too. I've said it before but I do really mean it. I'd rather have you now than I would a fat cake or even ribs. Actually... mmm... ribs. I'd have barbeque ribs instead of you! However, if it was between you and a fat cake, I've pick you :) The order goes:

Barbeque Ribs

Fried Chicken

Freddie Benson

Fat Cakes

You're third... feel special, dork!

Also, HAHA! You have to wear a nerdy little uniform and go to a nerdy little school. I kinda wish I could see it, especially you in the uniform. In fact, you with a tie could give me hours of pleasure and you hours of torture :D That, on top of the waking time you have, makes for a really unpleasant Freddie :P It sounds like love to meeeee!

Maybe it is worth getting sent to juvie AGAIN for breaking onto a plane. Then again, you are not worth getting sent down again. I mean there is no shiz except Carly would be all disappointed with me. Not that she is actually ever around any more. She is too busy with her stupid cheerleader friends. Freddie? Why did she have to be so peppy? :( Nobody is there to buy me fat cakes or get me iced tea. There is also the fact that it means I can't hang at her place. I mean, every so often when she isn't there is fine, but not always. I am spending WAY too much time at home; it is driving me insane!

Come back? Please? I need somebody to slap some sense into Carly and a house to hang at when she isn't here. She doesn't even buy me ham any more! She doesn't 'have time'...

Thanks a lot! Now I'm all depressed, like when Missy was here. I need some chicken :( I'm gonna go see if my mum has brought any shopping since two weeks ago. Probably not.

**I miss you,**

**Sam x

* * *

**

**Freddie,**

I am good thank you. Did you expect Sam to tell you about stuff? It isn't like her. Actually, she isn't being like herself, lately. She seems all day-dreamy and distant. I don't know what is wrong,we don't see each other any more :/ at least Seattle is still the same, although it is getting cold after the summer heat, that you left behind.

Also, I am a very good cheerleader! Everybody loves me at football matches, and I love cheerleading so... I never said I hated the cheerleaders. Any way, they're really nice once you get to know them. They're always inviting me out to places after school, and we are all becoming really good friends. It is nice to have friends other than just you, Sam and Gibby, ya know. Also, it will look good to have other interests other than just iCarly, which is currently on hiatus.

Yeh, I thought you may work out that we weren't doing it when you logged onto . It just wasn't working, especially with so much time with the cheerleaders. I think Sam was a bit bummed, but she never did any of the work anyway, it was ALWAYS me and you. You're gone, and it just didn't work with Gibby doing the camera and me coming up with all the ideas.

Sorry.

Alright, Nancy (from cheerleading) is here now. We're going for smoothies together. We'll probnably be out until late so I won't have time to write more later.

**See ya, **

**Carly x

* * *

**

**Fredster :D**

I have finally had the courage to put down the sabre.

Thank you for writing to me, I got all excited when I saw the letter and accidentally fell up the stairs because I was trying to run up them :| I was right to be giddy. You're coming home soon? YEYYEYEYYEYEYY! I am gonna make you a special sculpture... maybe Nugnug from galaxy wars but made with old camcorder parts :D

Is your mum coming to? She scares me and will tell me off for the goatee I've started to grow :( Carly says it looks really bad but I think it looks cool. Kinda like the weird goo that is growing under my bed. Remember? The yellow stuff that I showed you? Guess what, though. It is now luminescent pink :D:D:D It is really cool, I might put it on your sculpture.

I have to get going now. I really want to start the sculpture. I'm gonna go to the scrap yard right now! I can't wait for you to get backkk! Gibby will be excited too! Sam has been picking on him, what with you being absent!

**See you soooooon!**

**Spencer :)

* * *

**

**Freddie**

How comes I haven't gotten a letter? You've hurt my feelings. To think, I went shirtless for weeks in your memory :(

**From a sad Gibby

* * *

**

_there we go :) I kinda liked this... I thought Sam was OOC but meh. She still has hints of herself, right? LOL_

_At this point, you can probably all tell that I don't really like Carly... You didn't know that? But was it not obvious from how mean she is being to Sam? Dw, she's gonna get worse, sorry._

_Also, major Seddie hints. And the ending will be even more Seddie than should actually be allowed... Apologies, I am such a shipper :/ Although, I don't mind people who ship Creddie, so all is well._

_Review?

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly then at least one of the gang (including Gibby) would have both parents. I swear so many of them are missing... 'tis weird._


	6. 29th September

_Finally :) Chapter 6. Sorry it took so long... Enjoy and review?

* * *

_

**Carly & Spencer Shay and Samantha Puckett and Gibby  
Apartment 8-C  
Bushwell Plaza  
Seattle  
Washington  
U.S.A

* * *

**

**Spencer :)**

I can't wait to see the sculpture you are making :D But be warned, I won't be able to bring it back here with me. You'll have to keep it in your apartment for a while... Is that okay? Also, don't put the goo on it – my mum will have a heart attack if she knows I even went near something like that. It took all my willing for her to let me come back for Christmas in the first place.

Still, it'll be good. We can go to the gym for fencing together and I'll bring you back some weird English rock. You can buy it down Southend, and OMG! It tastes so good. I totally loved it before my mother banned me from eating it. "It'll erode your teeth!"

My mum needs to let go! I'm not the same little kid I was. I'm 16 and not so innocent. Especially afte-

Ignore all of that. Go and play with some cheese instead? :D In fact, the english have lots of cheese over here! You'd be in heaven walking through one of their 'supermarkets' (which are basically wallmarts). They have some weird stuff which I'd never eat. Did you know they eat STUFFED HEARTS? Backward country, I tell you. But they do sell a LOT of ham and chiz.

I might bring some back for Sam, she'd like that! LOL And a London shirt for Gibby, even though he wouldn't wear it HAHA I wonder how that fellow is doing :S what with Sam picking on him; but I'm glad to be out of her wrath. When I come back, I'm gonna be hurt bad, aren't I?

Actually, talking about Sam. Can you keep an eye on her? I think she is slightly down about Carly spending less time with her... Maybe invite her over a couple of times? Thanks, I wouldn't ask except I think she feels lonely because she can't even get out her frustrations on me...

Anyway, tell everybody I say hi :) I'm going now. I've got other letters to write – such as your sister, Carlotta, and Sam and Gibby.

See you soon – can't wait :)

**Freddie :D

* * *

**

**Gibby...**

I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything :( I've just been really busy and yeh... Please don't be offended by it! I'm writing now, and pleased to have heard from you (Y)

How have you been, you shirtless freak? :) Good I hope.

**Freddie :)**

P.s. Please keep your shirt on...

* * *

**lessthanSAM3**

Let's see if you can figure out what the start of the letter means ;) Porbably not because you'll get bored when you are close to solving it and instead eat some fried chicken from the Shay's apartment. Yes, I know you :P

In fact, I don't just know you, I MISS YOU! I am going to declare that statement in EVERY letter I send to you! I want you to know how every fibre of my body really does miss you. I want you to realise how much I want to come home! I really miss seeing you, talking to you, kissing you... And I know at this point you are probably wrinkling your nose and feeling all mushed up but meh! I mean it. I really do miss you and want to be there with you.

I want to be able to make you smile despite how sad you probably feel right now. I know Carly not being there is difficult for you. However, you can do fine without her. She is only doing this because she is bored, and we should be happy for her, no? Yes, it is difficult because she's left you, but since when did you care about chiz like that? You are Samantha Puckett! If you get too bored, pull a prank on Gibby? Heck! If you get too bored, befriend Gibby – coz boy he needs friends. (Not to be mean to Gibby or anything just, you know, people don't get him) You could become friends with Tasha? They still together?

Also, thinking about all this, and reviewing your last letter... Why don't you slap some sense into Carly? You have the meanest slap ever! Trust me, I should know; you've slapped me enough in the past ¬_¬

Despite all this, I still care for you :| What is wrong with me? I'd take you over any fast food! I'd take you over all my tech gear too! I just want you, nothing more! And no way are you THIRD on my list. Geez Sam, show a guy some love? Especially after how we spent my last night – I know you can love after that ;)

Oh, that tears it! I cannot wait until Christmas to see you! It is pure torture! I must try and come over for 'half term'. It is a week off during the middle of the school semester... Really weird but meh. If I can get over to USA, will you meet up with me? We can have a whole week together? :)

I should get working on my mum now. She's only just letting me go for Christmas. However, she has let go a hell of a lot. Having little kids to look after really takes up all her time – SCORE! You know what her no caring means, right? I sleep in my socks again... just my socks ;) The way you like me, PUCKETT :P then again, you'd like me in anything... or nothing at all LOL

Gah! Sam, why did I have to move? And why did I wait so long before telling you how I felt? I know you feel the same, now. I think I was scared of rejection. How silly, I know you care for me too – not that you actually said such things.

I'm gonna have to go now... please find enclosed some US Dollars. Enough to buy you 10 fat cakes :) Yes, I'm amazing and less nubby today :P Enjoy the fat cakes, despite them being below me on the wanted by Sam scale :D I feel special. And buy fat cakes not chicken, I still want you pining for me!

**All of my care,**

**Lots of Love,**

**Freddie-o xxxxxxxxx

* * *

**

**Hey Carly,**

I don't have much time to write a letter to you, this week. Sorry.

About Sam, maybe schedule some time for you two? Not that she has said anything but from what has been said, I think she feels a bit lonely and left out. Just think about how she must feel... she lost me, and now she's losing you. Show her some love?

Also, I don't doubt you cheerleading skill. I'm glad you've found something you love as much as iCarly. How is cheerleading? What do you do?

Also, try doing iCarly every month or something? Less work but still keeping the audience? I'll send over some ideas and a tutorial on how to work the camera, if you like?

How is school etc?

Okay, now I really have to go. Sorry. I look forward to your reply :)

**Freddie x

* * *

**

_What did you think? How the trio is changing? Sorry if you think they are all a bit OOC and that Freddie would make more time for Carly... would he though? Yes they are friends, but how strong is that friendship? Just my thoughts._

_Review? Actually, that isn't a question but a DEMAND :O Okay, I lied, you can not review, if you want. However, I enjoy reading and replying to the reviews lots and lots and lots. I love it more than Sam loves barbeque ribs and Freddie loves Sam ;)Let me know what you think?_

_Next chapter should be out soon :)_


End file.
